Make You Feel It
by junebug2
Summary: S6. A reverse situation of the AR in 'Seeing Red'


**A/N:** This is rather angsty. Just had it floating around in my head and had to get it out. So here it is.

***

Buffy was walking through the cemetery _'Spike's cemetery...', eager to kill something. Ever since she had broken-up with Spike, her frustration levels had gone through the roof. __'I can be strong, I don't need to see Spike again.'_

_Meanwhile…._

Spike was just waking up, after sensing that the sun had set. He threw the blanket off of himself, then jumped off the stone bier that was serving as his bed until he could fix up the lower portions of the crypt again. _'I ever see Captain Cardboard again, and he **will** pay. Bloody wanker.'_

Spike walked over to his refrigerator and grabbed a container of pig's blood. Not bothering with heating it, he unscrewed the lid and took a few gulps. _'Might as well go see if there are any nasties to beat up on.'_

He headed to the door of his crypt before realizing he had forgotten his duster. He went back to his armchair and grabbed it, but before he could even finish putting it on, his door slammed open.

***

Buffy was wandering through the graveyard, weaving between the tombstones, as her thoughts ran away from her again. _'Maybe I can just see if he wants to patrol with me.' She headed over to where Spike's crypt was located, and hesitated at the door. __'Should I knock? I never did before… Oh well, just stick with what works._

She walked up to the door and pushed it in, leaving a satisfying slam sounding out in her wake. 

***

"Slayer, what is it now? I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now," Spike sighed. He ran a hand over his face, hoping the weariness he could hear in his own voice didn't reveal itself to Buffy.

"I - I just wanted to see if you wanted to patrol with me for a little while. I've missed you," She replied quietly.

"Buffy, I can't do that. Being around you….it's not easy for me, Luv. I think its best if we just stayed out of each other's way for a change."

_'What does he mean 'stay out of each other's way'? I'm the Slayer, damn it! If I want him to patrol with me, then he will!' _ Buffy felt something snap inside of her. She suddenly found herself lunging at a very surprised Spike.

***

Spike was tired. _'I can't deal with her anymore. She doesn't want to be with me? Fine, but at least she can leave me alone.'_ He closed his eyes for a moment, then turned toward Buffy. He got quite a shock when he found himself being tackled to the floor by the blonde Slayer. _'What the hell is the bint doing now?'_

"Buffy! What are you doing?!?"

Buffy began punching him. Pulling at his shirt, his hair, his pants. Bruising him with her fists, squeezing him with her thighs. "You can't do this to me Spike! I always get what I want! If I want you to patrol with me, you will. Understand?"

All Spike could do was watch through his bloodied eyes as the Slayer continued to pummel him. She screamed words of fury at him, but all he could understand was that she had finally gone round the bend.

"Buffy," Spike whispered through broken lips. "Please, stop, you don't really want to do this…"

"Don't want to do this? Of course I do! You deserve it Spike! In fact maybe I should just take what I want now!"

***

Buffy continued to hit Spike, then she started pulling his clothes off. Idly, Spike registered that Buffy was getting him naked. He wondered what was going to happen once she pulled his jeans off all the way.

Buffy finally achieved her goal, leaving Spike bloody, bruised and naked on the crypt floor. She took a step back and looked at him through hooded eyes. _'Yes, I'll just fuck him one last time and that will be it.'_

She pulled at her own clothing, barely noticing the slight chill the crypt had taken on.

"Buffy, come on, you don't…don't want to do this. We're broken up remember," Spike tried to placate her.

"One more time, and I can move on, just one more time, then you'll be gone forever."

"Buffy, please stop, I – I don't want you to do this…"

"I don't care what you want Spike," Buffy answered as she started stroking his soft cock. "Gonna make you hard, Spike, then you can fuck me. Isn't that what you want?"

"No…stop…please, Buffy…"

Buffy hit him again, cracking one cheekbone with a loud crunch. "Gonna make you feel it Spike, just like you used to!"

After Buffy had brought him to his full hardness, she sank down on his shaft. Squeezing him, bruising his hips, digging nail marks into his chest. Blood welled up beneath her fingertips.

Spike groaned as she drew blood, and Buffy hit the other side of hi face as punishment. "Come on, Spike, don't you _love me," She sneered. Spike lay there limply, taking all of her abuse. "You're not participating here, Spikey! Why don't you join in?" _

After Buffy realized he was just going to lay there and take it, she reached down to where they were joined. She pinched her clit, and orgasmed after a few quick pinches. "Ah, thanks for that, Spikey! Just what I needed, almost as good as a slay. I'll be going now, have fun!"

She grabbed her clothes, quickly dressing, she turned back to look at Spike, one more time, when she heard him moan.

"Buffy. I want to make something clear to you. I'm done. I'm not your whore. I said no, you, for the most part, just raped me. I don't want to see you anymore. I think I'll be leaving town soon…"

As soon as Spike words worked their way into her rage soaked brain Buffy's eyes widened in horror. He hand went to her mouth as she took in his seemingly broken body and spirit. "Oh, God…"

"Buffy, Slayer…stop this isn't about you anymore. I'm doing something for me now. Just leave…please."

***

Spike knew he must have sounded pathetic, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He picked himself up and went about finding new clothing to put on his still-naked body, heedless of the stunned Slayer that still stood in his crypt's entryway.

He heard one final shuddering gasp before Buffy fled the crypt.

~end


End file.
